A machine tool, for example for high-speed machining, such as high-speed milling, normally has what is known as a motor spindle possessing a rotating spindle shaft and a shaft housing in which the spindle shaft is mounted. At the huge rotational speeds of the spindle shaft during high-speed machining, this and also the shaft housing heat up. The stationary shaft housing of a spindle is therefore equipped with a cooling system.
However, the heat cannot be dissipated entirely by means of the cooling system. Heat is therefore introduced to the tool holder chucked in the tool spindle and to the tool fastened therein. In the event of a change of a tool holder, this, and likewise a tool, such as, for example, a measuring sensor, arranged therein, are initially at ambient temperature.
The “hot” spindle heats up the tool holder and an inserted tool. The result of this introduction of heat is that the tool holder and the tool are elongated. Insofar as such a change in dimension is not detected, it may have an adverse effect in a process step, for example measurement, in terms of the accuracy of the latter.
A linear expansion of the spindle is taken into account by being determined, for example, directly via temperature sensors.